Add's New Toy
by AnkouRavien
Summary: What would happen after 5 years of chasing the core of Queen of Nasods? Boredom, of course! Add found a new toy to play with and, damn, that's a really satisfying moment


_Dedicated to my dear friend, Yosh_

_(I wonder if he's still around here LOL)_

* * *

Add – Doom Bringer

Eve – Code:Esencia

Elsword – Rune Master

Chung – Fatal Phantom

* * *

Failure was a myth. It was just an illusion of a delayed success. Everything will end up in a success.

Well, that was what Add used to think—an insane but useful teammate that you will get rid of if you can. He was rude and obsessed with Eve, the Nasod Queen, for some reason. Eve was extremely uncomfortable with this, so she always stayed away from him. But for the past few weeks, Eve realized she didn't even have to avoid Add, as if he lost interest in her.

Eve took a peek on Add's laboratory once. He was frustrated over his first failure, even fell into despair. She didn't care, though.

This time, she decided to care again after she saw him smiling. She calculated the possibility of his happiness—it would be either he became more insane or he finally succeed on his project—which was a bad feeling to her.

_Knock, knock!_

Eve walked toward the door and opened it. Elsword and Chung came home. "We scouted the area! We can leave the place tomorrow morning!" Elsword reported.

"I'll tell that to everyone. Thank you," Eve replied and let them in. She closed the door and walked away from them to tell the others.

Add approached them with two bottles. "Hey, I got water for you two," Add gave them the bottles to Elsword and Chung.

Elsword smiled at him. "This is rare! Thanks, buddy!"

On the other hand, Chung seemed unhappy and narrowed his eyes at Add. "What do you want from us?"

Add narrowed his eyes back. "I just want to give you a drink. Is that a problem?"

"It is." Chung was still staring at Add. Unlike Elsword who drank all the water in an instant, Chung didn't trust Add at all.

"Chung, you worry too much. Look, I'm fine!" Elsword pat Chung's back. Chung pouted and drank the water from the bottle.

Elsword laughed at it. "Hey Add, do you remember when three of us were planning to upgrade our weapon with Nasod technology? That was so epic!"

Add rolled his eyes. "Let's not talk about the past, especially when it's filled with your stupidity."

"Add was always harsh to Chung and I usually came to stop you guys! Man, that was fun!" Elsword laughed again. He realized Add and Chung were staring at him. His laughter faded away and turned into a forced smile. "But damn, I feel like you two could kill me in my sleep now."

Chung put the bottle on the table. "You two can keep talking," he said before he walked away.

Elsword sighed and folded his arms. "Where did that happy Chung go? He's too quiet now!"

"Isn't that good? I don't have to argue with you all the time," Add replied. "He became numb after the jokes I did to him."

Elsword shrugged. "Your jokes were more like bullies. By the way, I thought you're going to attack Eve when she's alone for a moment there instead of giving us a drink. Did you give up?"

Add cackled, which was a bad sign. "I found a new toy to play with."

Elsword blinked his eyes several times. "Toy? What kind of toy? Let's play it!"

Elsword kept asking him for the whole day to play, but he didn't get any respond. He can't even imagine what kind of toy Add had.

* * *

The next morning, everyone was getting ready to leave. Elsword knocked Chung's room, but he didn't get any answer. "The door's unlocked. I'm coming in…" Elsword opened the door, but it got slammed shut from inside. He startled and knocked the door louder. "Chung, come on! What's wrong with you?!"

"E-Everything…"

Elsword's eyes widened in surprise. The voice he heard was a girl's voice and he had an idea on what was happening. He smiled a bit while thinking about it. "Are you Chung's secret girlfriend?"

"I'm not!"

Elsword sighed and put his hands on the waist. "We don't have time for this, everyone is waiting! Now let me in!"

"No!"

"Let me in or I'll break the door and it will never close again!" Elsword yelled. The door was slowly opened from the inside. He stepped in, but someone pulled him in real quick and closed the door with their body.

* * *

Add noticed Elsword and Chung weren't on the place to group up. He walked away from the group and went to Chung's room. He met Elsword with flushed face on his way. "Are you secretly a pervert and taking a peek at something?" Add asked.

"T-That's not the case!" Elsword replied with a forced smile.

Add shrugged and kept walking to Chung's room. He knocked the door and called him, but he didn't get an answer as well. Unlike Elsword, he slammed the door open and hit the person behind it. He didn't care and entered the room.

The door slammed shut for the second time. "I knew it! You put something on that water!"

Add turned around and faced a blonde girl with half open shirt, almost showing her private part if she was careless. He kept calm, but his face turned red by it. "Are you Chung's sister? Do you know where Chung is?"

The girl narrowed her eyes in anger. "Chung is right in front of you!"

Add walked toward the girl and moved his face closer to hers. "Don't joke with me, woman. Where's—"

The girl punched Add's jaw, sent him flying and made him hit the wall. Instead of getting hurt, Add was laughing maniacally. "That's the same strength! You're actually Chung?!"

Chung sat on the floor and glared at him. "Are you happy that I'm a girl now?! Change me back!"

Add stood up and approached Chung with a smile on his face. He pinched her cheeks. "I knew it! You'll be a cute little mouse to play with!"

Chung slapped his hands. "I'm not your test subject. Now change me back!"

Add didn't listen to her. He took out a key from his pocket and locked the room from the inside. "Now I can play with my new toy!" he shouted as he activated one of his Dynamos to analyze Chung and marked the data as a "SUCCESS".

"You stole the key?!" Chung took out her gun, pointed it at Add's head and told him to change her back to normal, but he didn't care and keep looking at his data. "Change me back right now!" she kept yelling at him.

Add put Chung's hand down along with her gun. "Chung, we know each other for years. I know how to deflect your bullet," he smirked.

She decided to give up. Her expression changed from anger to sadness—and she was about to cry. "Add, please…" she pleaded.

The change in her tone didn't even make Add feel sympathy, but he started to care about his new toy. "Bear with it. Give me three weeks to change you back to normal."

"I can't… hold it…"

"Just go to bathroom. How hard is it? Are you that embarrassed?" Add sighed.

"My thing is gone…"

The statement caught his attention. He forced himself to laugh and stared at her. "What? What do you mean it's gone? Are you an actual girl now?!"

"I told you. Why won't you believe me…?" Chung sobbed.

The last time Add saw Chung being expressive was around two years ago—and that's because he messed with her a lot. When he saw her showing more expressions in the last few minutes, he knew he was being outrageous.

And no, he didn't feel sorry for it.

"You're joking. Should I escort you to the bathroom?" Add asked with a sigh.

Chung slapped Add. She opened her shirt and made Add's nose bled in an instant. "Here, touch it then!" she shouted with a redder face. "I can't convince you!"

Add looked away and covered his nose. "N-No! I still don't believe—"

Chung pulled Add's hands and put them on her supposed-to-be-private-area. "Do you believe me now?!"

They were staring at each other for a moment until Add looked down and squeezed the thing. A smile was formed in his face. "This… surprisingly feels good! They're so big!"

"O-Okay, you got your proof! Now get off me!" Chung tried to stop Add and regretted her decision to let him touch it, but she can't. Add moved his hands to her waist and she can't help but feel a surge of excitement with the touch.

"You like it, do you?" Add grinned at her.

Chung shook her head, even though she knew Add already caught her lying. She twisted her legs and stared at him. "Stop it! I-I need to go to—"

Sadly Add didn't stop and squeeze her thing again. Her mind was mixed with excitement and refusal, but she had to stop it. She smacked her head to Add's and made him unconscious. She covered her body with her shirt, but she felt different, so she looked down.

* * *

After a few minutes, Add opened his eyes. He got up and looked at the normal Chung. "Good thing your experiment's effect wasn't permanent. I'm ready to go now," Chung said as he opened the door to outside.

Add was disappointed the effect was gone already. He followed Chung from behind, but he noticed something when he walked pass a mirror. He took a step backward and looked at himself.

Chung turned around. "Add, what are you—" he stopped his words when he saw Add realized he became a girl. She was touching herself and smiling at it, so Chung kept walking and pretended he saw nothing.

Add caught him from behind, turned his body around and pushed him to the wall. "Chung, let's do it now!" she shouted with a blush on her face and a naughty smile.

His face turned red from recalling what had happened in the room. "No, do it with your Dynamos," Chung replied as he walked away.

But Add put her left hand on the wall, lifted up Chung's chin with her right hand. "No, I want my cute little mouse," she teased.

Chung narrowed his eyes. "I said no!"

"Now touch me!"

He took out his gun, aimed it at Add's head and pulled the trigger.

"Stun shot!"

* * *

Chung walked toward the group. They were asking Add's whereabouts. "He'll catch up with us later. He had something to do on his laboratory," Chung lied.

"Your face is red. Are you sick?" Eve stared at him.

Chung looked away from her. "I'm okay."

Luckily none of them knew he was lying, so they went like nothing happened.

More like, luckily Eve didn't tell them he was lying. She walked beside Chung on the back and poked him. "I notice something weird on Add after he stopped chasing me like a madman. Did he do something to you? What happened to him now?"

Chung avoided eye contact as his face flushed red. "I don't want to talk about it, but I stunned and left him."

Eve sighed. "I see he's after you now. Good luck then."

* * *

_I'm_

_having a lot of fantasies and impure thoughts when I wrote this_

_Actually I wonder if I mistook something from Yosh's informal proposal for this fanfic AHHAHAHA o no lemme go to my lonely corner_

_Thanks for reading!_


End file.
